


Valentine's Day

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Other, mitsuru is my baby boy, nb haizakiiiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: This is technically a Vday fic so... take it.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Haizaki is nonbinary and uses it/its prns okk...

Haizaki stopped Mitsuru in the hallway. It was after their teams match, and the two had been heading back to their respective rooms.

"Hey... You did pretty good out there."

Mitsuru forced a smile. "Thank you! I learn from the best-"

"Huh." Haizaki thought out loud. It knew he put on a face smile; he was so transparent. "Mitsuru, I know you're struggling with everything that's going on... But I just have one request - could you be real with me?"

Mitsuru's face dropped. "What do you mean? Aren't I-"

"No, I just... I want to get to know you, so... you have nothing to hide from me. Let's be friends." Haizaki attempted to grab his hand, but it was slapped away.

"Haizaki... I'm not a  _friendly_ person, if you haven't noticed. I just want to be alone, as always"

"Can I change that, then? I used to be the same way, and it took me years to get past that... I'm here though, Mitsuru." Haizaki looked at the floor while it spoke. "Let me be here for you." It then raised it's head, looking at the smaller boy.

"What do you want from me...?" Mitsuru asked bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You only want me to do something for you, right? Well, I don't-"

"Mitsuru." Haizaki sighed and cut him off. "I want to get to know you as a person. I don't have any ulterior motives, and if I'm being honest, I don't know what I  _could_ really want out of you. Just your friendship."

"I... I guess." He took a moment to think and to realize that maybe, just maybe, it's okay to trust someone for once. What's the worst that could happen, anyways?

Haizaki grinned. "Thanks."

 

**\- { a day later }**

 

Haizaki decided to eat lunch with it's new friend today. He always ate alone, and that fact almost broke it's heart. 

"What are you doing?" Mitsuru scowled.

"Oh, excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

"Real funny," Mitsuru looked off. "It's not like I care..." He said through gritted teeth.

"What was that?"

Mitsuru sighed. "Nothing." 

The two ate in silence after that. Haizaki dumped Mitsuru's tray for him, something that he was only silently thankful for.

Mitsuru got up to leave, and Haizaki followed. "Would you mind if I came to your room with you?"

He sighed once more. "I don't really care what you do."

"Can you seriously drop this bullshit?" Haizaki yelled in the hall. "I'm trying to be nice to you."

Mitsuru went quiet for awhile, his angry face slowly going away. He looked down, nearly ashamed. "Sorry. I'll... try."

"That's all I ask for."

The two made their way back to Mitsuru's room. Mitsuru sat on his own bed while Haizaki sat in a chair, crossing it's legs. Haizaki made a comment about all of the bunny plushies Mitsuru seemed to be hoarding. 

"What about them?"

"Nothing, it's just... cute of you to have them."

"Cute...?" Mitsuru softly blushed.

"Yea... I'm the same way about teddy bears. Or, I would be if I could get my hands on any right now." Haizaki admitted.

Mitsuru laughed. It wasn't in a mean way, it was an adorable giggle that you'd only get out of someone who was pleasantly surprised, so to speak. It was amazing - this was Mitsuru's true self. 

Haizaki couldn't help but to smile, admiring the way he threw his head back and parted his lips.

"That's... That's also cute."

Mitsuru paused and smiled, almost bewildered. "What?"

Haizaki figured it was better to keep it's mouth shut so Mitsuru doesn't get embarrassed. "Nothing," It said, looking to the side, hair swaying. 

"You find a lot of odd things cute, huh?"

Haizaki looked up at Mitsuru. "You're odd?"

Mitsuru smiled that same confused smile. He giggled, but softer this time. "What are you saying..." He said under his breath.

"I guess I'm just weird like that. I just like it when you smile... your genuine smile. You don't do it often, do you?" It spoke quietly.

"Haizaki..."

"I'm sorry. I like it when you smile," It repeated. "Do you think you could do it again?"

Mitsuru grabbed a bunny and hid behind it. So much for not embarrassing him...

Haizaki place it's hand on the bunny and pushed it away. Looking into his eyes, it said "You... really are beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." 

 

**\- { like month time skip }**

 

"Haizaki~!" Mitsuru shouted, running down the hall with a gift. He met his friend at the end.

"What is it...?" It asked, examining the box.

Mitsuru told it to follow him, leading it to a quiet corner underneath the staircase. He laid the present on the cold floor and eagerly waited for his companion to open it.

It hastily unwrapped the delicately wrapped wrapping paper, only to reveal an opaque box. It had some trouble getting it open, but it didn't take long before it realized what it was.

"You really got me a teddy...?" It asked, blushing. It felt a little guilty that it didn't get him anything. 

Mitsuru nodded, beaming. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Mitsuru, I... Thank you. It means a lot to me." He pulled in Mitsuru for a hug, catching him off guard. "It means a lot to me." It repeated, whispering in his ear. "Just like you."

The smaller boy shivered in Haizaki's arms when it spoke. It was so close... But Mitsuru liked it. He liked how warm Haizaki was, he was glad the gift made it happy. It felt his shiver and rubbed his back. He wrapped his arms around it tightly, forcing the two so tight they were right up against each other; he could feel it breathe and it could feel his heartbeat. 

"I feel bad that I didn't get you anything for your birthday, or today nonetheless..." Haizaki spoke, still holding Mitsuru in place. "So I hope this is alright." It whispered even quieter, backing up slightly. It took a breath and moved it's hair out of the way. Softly, it pressed it's lips against Mitsuru's. It put a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Mitsuru seemed to melt into it's arms. Haizaki reluctantly broke the kiss, and Mitsuru happily sighed. Haizaki dropped it's hands down to hold Mitsuru's. "I hope my love is alright. Happy Valentine's day, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru sunk back into Haizaki's arms. "Please love me..." He spoke quietly. Haizaki gently pet his hair.

"Gladly."

 

**\- { nsfw time ... time skip like a month }**

 

Haizaki lifted Mitsuru up, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around it's waist. It laid him on it's bed, not letting go, and kissed him. It slid it's tongue in his mouth, causing him to unintentionally moan. His face reddened, but Haizaki couldn't see since it was too busy running it's tongue over it's lover's. It pulled back, admiring Mitsuru with a few labored breaths, before kissing his neck, making him moan once more. 

Haizaki could feel itself getting harder and harder by the second, but it wasn't going to give into it's desires just yet. It wanted to make Mitsuru happy before it worried about itself. It started sucking on his neck, waiting to find his sweet spot... and when it did, he moaned loudly and lifted his hips up to meet Haizaki's, wanting friction against his growing erection. 

Haizaki softly moaned at this, it's hot breath meeting it's love's neck. It went back to that spot and sucked harder, bit it and licked it, lapping it's tongue against it over and over again, and then started grinding it's hips back against his. Mitsuru moaned it's name, "H-Haizaki... Please..."

"Please?" Haizaki asked, running it's hand down Mitsuru's chest. It stopped at his hip, grabbing it gently. 

"Please s-suck me off... Touch me..." He whined, voice cracking.

Haizaki admired Mitsuru again, loving how his face was all red and he looked needy, so ready for it. It knelt on the floor while Mitsuru still laid down. It moved his shirt up slightly, planting kisses on his stomach and hips while it pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Is this alright, Mitsuru?" It asked. It knew he wanted this, but it just wanted to make sure.

"Mhmm." He whined again, nodding while he bit his lip in anticipation.

Haizaki reached up to kiss Mitsuru one more time, almost laughing at how breathless it's boyfriend was already. It went back on it's knees, grabbing his hard cock. He gasped at the sudden feeling, and moaned even louder when Haizaki licked it, all the way from the base to the head. It took the head in it's mouth, swirling it's tongue around it. 

Mitsuru couldn't contain the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He started moving his hips, but Haizaki held them down. It took more of him inside of it's mouth, moving it's head up and down. Mitsuru grabbed a fistful of his lovers hair, toying with it and pulling on it. He felt waves of pleasure overtaking his body; he was so euphoric he felt like he was melting. He couldn't help but moan it's name, over and over again, breathlessly, passionately. Haizaki rubbed it's own cock, even harder yet, being so turned on with Mitsuru inside of it's mouth, making him moan and whine - he was completely at it's mercy. Haizaki went lower, it's mouth full of it's lover's cock. It wasn't long before Mitsuru came, crying out because of the intense orgasm. Haizaki gladly swallowed his cum, enjoying the sweet taste. It moved back up to see Mitsuru, it's lips all puffy and slick. 

"How was that, Mitsu?"

Mitsuru looked at Haizaki, admiring how it looked... There was something so beautiful, so raw in the way it looked right now... Mitsuru laughed. He laughed that same way he laughed when Haizaki called him cute for the first time, the same pleasantly surprised way. "You're so beautiful," He finally said, throwing his arms around Haizaki, ignoring it's question. "I love you."

Haizaki held him close. It just loved the way he fit so perfectly in it's arms. "I love you too, babe."

Mitsuru kissed it's neck happily, feeling satisfied. That was their first time doing anything like that, and Mitsuru enjoyed it very much. Haizaki laughed softly, loving seeing Mitsuru like this... but it still had a problem. It was still hard.


End file.
